


The Forbidden Fruit Tastes So Sweet

by Draquete



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm lying this will probably hurt a lot and make you cry, Legolas is the best bro, M/M, Minor Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Smut, and there will be a happy ending, but everyone's gay, everyone is gay and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: Kíli has loved his brother more than he should for years, so when Fíli kisses him one night, he accepts he's lucky enough to love Fíli just like Fíli loves him. However, the next morning brings them a new challenge.





	The Forbidden Fruit Tastes So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something with them and couldn't stop thinking about plots, but this was the one that stuck and I wrote in a couple of days. I was really excited! Once again, I have no beta (just a little help from theblackbirds), so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title comes from the song Sinners by Lauren Aquilina (I totally recommend this song! It fits so well with all my incestuous ships lol)
> 
> Hope y'all like the fic! :)

“I can’t believe ma actually let me come all by myself to the US! This week’s been great, Fee!” Kíli commented for the hundredth time since he arrived as both brothers got ready for a birthday party Fíli had been invited to. Fíli could only laugh at his brother’s enthusiasm. He missed Kíli terribly, even more than anything else from home – his mother, uncles, friends and even favourite places were easy to deal with, but Kíli always left a gap on the older man’s thoughts and heart.

The both of them had been inseparable since Kíli’s birth. Fíli was five years older, but they always managed to spend time together. Kíli wanted to be just like his older brother and Fíli would protectively teach him anything the little boy wanted. They worked well together, since they were both mischievous and enjoyed pranking their relatives and friends. It was also amazing how they had friends their age who just accepted the other brother in their little group whenever they hang out, sometimes both group of friends mingling together and completely ignoring the five year gap between them.

It had been lovely, those thirteen years of them living happily together before Fíli decided to go abroad to study. They lived in London, where their family company was situated, but Thorin, their uncle and now CEO of the company, had gone to Harvard to study Business and Management, and Fíli wanted to follow his uncle’s steps, make the whole family proud. Therefore, he packed and went to the USA to study and for the last three years he had been giving his all. He was one of the top of his class, which was probably the reason Dís let Kíli go visit him in the first place. Now, at twenty one, Fíli was already considered an adult and he was proving himself to be responsible, which meant he could take care of his little brother, who had asked to go visit his brother for his seventeenth birthday.

Kíli was only staying a week though, since the boy had school to go back to and was probably late with his homework and projects. Fíli had gone to his classes and Kíli had even slipped in with him a few times, since he had been considering going to Harvard to study business as well, but the classes had been quite boring and Kíli preferred to stay at Fíli’s dorm waiting for him to go back before they went out to eat and see the city. The next day, Kíli would be already flying back to London. Fíli had been a bit worried about taking Kíli to a college party, but he knew everyone who’d be attending and while there would be quite a handful of people – and a lot of alcohol – Fíli knew those people and knew how the party would go. Besides, he wouldn’t leave his brother’s side, so there was nothing to worry about.

“Keep up your grades and don’t give ma or Thorin any headaches and you can come again next year.” Fíli promised. He saw Kíli pouting from where he was in the mirror, working on his hair. The both of them liked having long hair since they were children, always playing of being Vikings and by the time Fíli was twelve, he had mastered the ability of braiding his and Kíli’s hair. Now, though, Fíli also sported a goatee that he believed fit him quite well, but Kíli was still having trouble growing a beard himself, so for now he remained beardless.

“I _am_ behaving! They can’t honestly complain about me, I’ve been busting my arse so I could come.” Kíli pointed out indignantly and Fíli chuckled at his brother’s abrasive tone. Fíli knew how much Kíli had been giving his hardest to be able to come. Whenever he skyped his family, his mother or uncles would point out how Kíli was behaving and while at first they had been worried, when they understood the boy’s motivation, they were quite exhilarated to see the change. Sure, Kíli still pranked his family and sometimes got in trouble at school, but he had been much better, even without Fíli’s supervision.

With a chirp from his phone, Fíli finished braiding his own hair before looking at the income text message. He looked up at Kíli who was now putting on his shoes before speaking. “Legolas is here. Are you ready to go?” Kíli nodded and they started making their way out of the dorm so they could meet the other man.

“I still can’t believe you’re friends with Legolas. Does Thorin know?” Kíli asked curiously and Fíli had to laugh. Thranduil, Legolas’ father, and Thorin hated each other’s guts and no one knew the exact reason why. Thorin said that it was because their companies were competitors and they should hate each other on principle, but Fíli believed there was something more to the story that Thorin didn’t want to share. Legolas, who was his age and had joined the same course as he did at the same time, turned out to be a very funny guy and they soon bonded. However, Legolas also had no idea why their families hated each other so much.

“No, and don’t mention it to him. Besides,” Fíli added, remembering something important as he reached the other blond’s car. “Legolas is dating Gimli. Remember him? Glóin’s son? Don’t tell anyone back at home about that either.” Kíli stopped on his tracks and gasped loudly and Fíli laughed again at his brother’s dramatics.

“Are you telling me Gimli’s gay? I mean, of course I won’t tell, but I had no idea!” Kíli continued walking then and Fíli shook his head when they were side by side again.

“Nah, he’s bi. Legolas’s gay, though.” They reached the car a moment later and Kíli couldn’t ask any more questions. However, when they entered the car, sitting on the backseat, Kíli saw Legolas and Gimli holding hands over Legolas’ thigh. “Hiya, guys. How are you?” Fíli said as soon as they entered the car and the both men in the front seats smiled at him.

“Hi, Fíli. Kíli, it’s nice finally meeting you. Your brother talks a lot about you.” Legolas said with a fond smile and Kíli turned to look at Fíli who was also smiling but also blushing. Kíli couldn’t help but laugh, even though his heart raced at the idea that his brother talked about him with his college friends. "You remember Gimli, right?” Legolas continued and Kíli nodded.

“He used to hang out with Fíli and I whenever there was a party at the company.” Gimli laughed and nodded.

“I remember you two sneaking around and almost giving your uncle a heart attack with your mischief.” That made all of them laugh as Legolas started the car again. “Also, I see you two still braid your hairs as Vikings. I like it.” Kíli noticed that while Legolas’ hands were now focused on driving, Gimli’s hand was still on his boyfriend’s thigh and Kíli couldn’t help but feel giddy at the idea of seeing two boys exchanging such intimate touches.

“Yeah.” Kíli said, elbowing his brother lightly on the arm as he said the next part. “You still look more like a Viking than us, though.” They all laughed – even Legolas, who had braids on his own hair, although it was in a different style than theirs. Gimli’s hair, although long and voluminous, didn’t have any braid in it. However, Gimli’s bushy beard helped with the visual of a mighty Viking.

“Perks of being a ginger.” Fíli snickered and all of them laughed again, even Gimli, who was pretending to roll his eyes and look annoyed.

The rest of the trip to the party was filled with random conversation and Kíli was happy to have been welcomed so easily by the other two boys. Legolas was indeed quite funny, and the sass between him and Gimli was amazing, Kíli and Fíli kept laughing at them. In fact, Kíli was almost crying from laughter when Legolas and Gimli told the story of how they met and ended up hooking up. Gimli had challenged everyone interested in a drinking competition and while everyone gave up or fainted or threw up, the two of them remained for long minutes staring at each other and drinking. Until Gimli passed out and had to be taken to the hospital, where Legolas tagged along and made sure he was okay. After that, they went out for a date but ended up fucking in the car before even reaching the restaurant.

“It was in the backseat of this same car, by the way.” Legolas said with a glint in his eye as he looked at Gimli, sharing a mischievous smirk, and Fíli and Kíli groaned in disgust.

They soon arrived at the party and they parked nearby. The house was big and music was coming off it and there were some people talking by the entrance with beer bottles on their hands. They left the car together, Legolas’ arm going around Gimli’s shoulders – and Kíli was shocked to see how tall Legolas was in comparison to his boyfriend – and Gimli held him by the waist. It was a nice sight. However, when they finally joined the party, Kíli soon noticed that the majority of the people in there were men and many of them were attached to the hip, some kissing and others dancing together. Kíli stopped walking and just looked for a moment, completely flabbergasted.

Fíli noticed his brother’s hesitancy and rose his eyebrows in silent question, going back to stand by his side. Kíli frowned for a moment before speaking in a low voice. “Is everyone here gay?” Fíli shrugged before looking around and replying.

“Well, everyone in here is somehow in the LGBT community.” Fíli then turned to Kíli with a smile. “They are _my_ friends, after all.” Fíli chuckled but before Kíli could say anything else, Fíli took him by the shoulder and took him to the kitchen. “Want to try your first beer?” Fíli asked, taking one out of the fridge and handing it to Kíli who excitedly nodded. Fíli opened the bottle for him and took another one for himself. Kíli gave a long sip from his bottle but instantly regretted it. The taste was awful! Fíli laughed as he saw his brother’s disgusted expression. “Didn’t like it, did you?”

“This is terrible! How can you drink this?” Kíli asked, handing his beer back to Fíli – as he often did whenever he didn’t like some food or drink, knowing his brother would either eat or drink it or make it disappear. “Do they have any soft drinks?” Fíli hummed before opening the fridge door again and managing to find a can of coke.

“Here.” Kíli sighed in relief and opened his can, drinking it like a thirsty man, even though Fíli knew it was just Kíli trying to take the beer taste out of his mouth. “C’mon, let’s go to the living room. Don’t leave my side, ‘kay?” Kíli nodded and they made their way to the living room, where they found Legolas sitting on Gimli’s lap on the couch, talking to a man who was holding hands with a girl. Fíli dropped himself on the couch and Kíli followed suit. “Happy Birthday, Aragorn. Hey, Arwen, how you doing?”

“Thanks, mate.” Aragorn replied with a smile and Arwen smiled as well.

“I’m well, thanks. You?” She asked him back and he nodded.

“Awesome.” She rose an eyebrow in question and Fíli motioned to Kíli. “This is my brother, Kíli. He came from London to spend the week with me. Hope it’s okay I’ve brought him.” Fíli said the last part to Aragorn.

“It’s okay. But do keep an eye on him. Not everyone here knows your brother is a minor and might try to get on his pants. He is hot, after all.” Aragorn said, to which Arwen nodded solemnly and Fíli noticed Kíli spluttering on his drink, and while Fíli laughed, he felt himself blushing. “Also, if either of you get too drunk, you can sleep on one of the guest rooms. Legolas and Gimli too.” They turned to look at the couple who were now too busy sucking each other’s face off, but Aragorn rolled his eyes before looking back at Fíli. “Anyway, I should go around and say hi to everyone. Enjoy the party. We’ll have pizza ordered later!”

“See you boys later!” Arwen waved at them as they left them be. Fíli chuckled as he drank more of one of his beers.

“Wait.” Kíli said, bringing Fíli’s attention back to him. “Aragorn is the host, right?” Fíli nodded. “You said everyone here is from the LGBT community. He’s dating a girl, so? He’s bi?” Fíli laughed and nodded.

“You’re too curious about everyone’s exact sexual orientations, aren’t you?” Kíli only blushed, but kept staring at his brother, and Fíli continued speaking, pointing to people as he spoke. “Both Arwen and Aragorn are bi. They met when Arwen was dating Éowyn and Aragorn was dating Boromir. Éowyn is also bi and is now dating Boromir’s bother, Faramir, who’s straight. Boromir is gay.”

“How do you know them, though?” Kíli asked with curiosity, looking around at the people and then back at Fíli.

“I hooked up with Boromir after he broke up with Aragorn. Then with Aragorn before he sucked it up and asked Arwen out.” Kíli had his mouth and eyes wide open in shock and Fíli was confused at his reaction. “What?”

“ _You’re_ gay?” Kíli’s high-pitched voice could be heard by anyone around them, but fortunately the music was too loud to make him feel bad about almost screaming it – and looking like a homophobic. However, before Fíli could answer, Legolas started laughing hysterically and both brothers turned to look at the man.

“You didn’t know your brother was gay?” Legolas laughed harder, tears coming to his eyes, as if that was a huge joke. Gimli was chuckling, but he was trying to contain himself to not make Kíli feel uncomfortable. “He’s one of the gayest people in this party, and that means something coming from me!” Gimli could only nod, but Legolas was still laughing.

“You really didn’t know I was gay?” Fíli decided to ignore the other men and focus on his brother, frown on his face. “Ma and Thorin knew I was gay since before you were even born, how could _you_ not know?” He wasn’t upset that Kíli didn’t know, but there was no one in the world who knew Fíli better than Kíli did, so it was a surprise to know that his brother had no idea about his sexual orientation.

“I…” Kíli blushed and looked around self-consciously, but thankfully, no one was paying attention to them – apart from Legolas and Gimli who were pointedly looking at their exchange. At least the blond hadn’t started laughing again. “You never mentioned it to me. And I don’t know. You don’t… seem gay.” Gimli’s hand flew to cover Legolas’ mouth, who was ready to laugh again, which only made Kíli blush harder and he tried to look only at Fíli’s blue eyes. “I… I don’t mean like. Stereotypes or anything. Just—You never said anything about liking boys.”

“Kíli. My first crush was Leo DiCaprio. Don’t you remember? Most of my friends back at school were gay or bi as well. I had a huge poster of Johnny Depp above my bed and another of Freddie Prinze Jr on my door.” Kíli frowned and looked away. He knew all of this, he knew his brother had never had a crush on a girl and he had never mentioned girls either. It had been obvious and he hadn’t seen it.

“Hold on.” Legolas brought their attention back at him as he graciously got off his boyfriend’s lap. All of them waited for a moment while he walked to Aragorn’s iPod, unlocked it and chose a song. “Stand up, Fíli.” Fíli frowned, but did as he was told, handing his brother the two beer bottles he had been drinking – one already completely empty.

When the song started, Fíli started to complain, but Legolas ran to his side and positioned himself by his side. It took a moment for Kíli to recognize the song as Crazy In Love, by Beyoncé. Nevertheless, Kíli was completely shocked to see Fíli – and Legolas, although he couldn’t care less about the other blond man – dancing so damn sexually to that song. The way his brother was moving his hips, swaying his whole body in perfect synchrony to the song. It was deliciously obscene. For a moment, Kíli wondered if Fíli would look better dancing this with his hair loose from all the braids.

The best – worst? – part was that Fíli was staring straight at Kíli. Other people stopped what they were doing and were blatantly staring and catcalling his brother, but Fíli seemed to only have eyes for Kíli. In fact, Kíli hoped that it wasn’t only wishful thinking the desire he saw in Fíli’s face as he moved to the beat of the song. Kíli was already growing hard and he had to cross his legs gingerly so no one would notice that he was getting the hots for his own brother.

When the song was over, Fíli was breathless and he stared straight at Kíli from over his shoulder, and Kíli let himself look at his brother’s back, arse and legs. Fíli was fit. Well, obviously. His brother enjoyed going out to jog every morning and he had been at the football – or soccer, like the Americans said – team back in High School and he had thick thighs that were snuggly covered by tight jeans. He was wearing a tank top under a flannel, though, but the flannel had fallen from one shoulder and it was tantalizingly sexy.

Fíli moved when Legolas patted him on his back when the next song – Britney Spears, Kíli reckoned – started. Legolas sat back on Gimli’s lap and before they locked lips once more, he turned with a triumphant smile to Kíli. “Still have doubts if he’s gay?” Kíli just shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Fíli sat back at his side and took the beer back, drinking half of it in a go and all the while Kíli watched with wide eyes. He could see Fíli had started to break a sweat and he wanted to lean over and lick his brother’s neck where he could see a drop of sweat making its way to Fíli’s tank top.

“Anyway.” Fíli said, making Kíli’s head snap back so he was looking at Fíli’s face. His brother opened his mouth to speak when a very handsome man approached them with a smile, although his eyes were locked on Fíli.

“Would you like to dance?” He said and Fíli blushed even more than before, but he chuckled and shook his head.

“Not today, sorry.” The man seemed a bit upset, but he smiled once more before leaving them again. Fíli groaned before looking back at Kíli with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.” He waved a hand in the direction of the man before turning and sitting on his side so he was completely turned to look at Kíli, who, in turn, continued where he was, afraid anyone would see his boner if he moved.

“’s okay.” Kíli murmured, drinking from his soft drink, trying to avoid Fíli’s eyes, but failing. He wanted to ask Fíli so many things, but he didn’t know where to start. Not to mention that a party was probably not the most appropriate place to talk about this now. “I’m bi.” Kíli commented in a low voice, as if what he was sharing wasn’t a big deal.

“I know.” Fíli said with a fond smile on his face and Kíli gaped again at his brother.

“How?” Fíli laughed at Kíli’s question and he bumped their arms together before finishing his beer.

“You told me when you lost your virginity and you were quite excited about it, so I’m guessing sleeping with a girl was nice. And last Christmas I caught you wanking to gay porn.” Kíli groaned and brought both hands to cover his face, even though he was still holding the can of coke. “Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. We all do it.” Fíli laughed well heartedly and Kíli groaned again before finally taking his hands off his face.

“Our family’s full of queers.” Kíli finally commented, which made Fíli laugh loudly. He leant forward and rested his head on Kíli’s shoulder for a moment as he laughed.

It was true, though. Thorin was gay and married to Bilbo, who was bi. Frerin, their other uncle, didn’t like to be defined by these sexualities, but Fíli thought the man was pansexual since he had had many partners of all genders throughout his life. Fíli was also almost sure that their mother was demisexual, but it wasn’t something he was willing to discuss with his own mother, so he wouldn’t have a clear answer for that. Dwalin, their cousin, was gay and engaged to Ori, who was also gay. Balin, another cousin, was probably asexual, but then again, Fíli didn’t feel comfortable asking older people about their sexualities – although he could see Kíli asking Balin, but he wouldn’t even give his brother the idea because he knew the younger boy would do it.

“C’mon, let’s go get another beer for me and coke for you.” Kíli nodded and the both of them got up to get more drinks. The rest of the night was spent much the same. Kíli met some of Fíli’s friends, who were all very funny – and kept making dick jokes – mainly the much they drank. Fíli himself was getting drunker and Kíli found it highly amusing. Fíli could be very reserved when sober, but once he drank, he started dancing to any and all songs and at some point he even lost his flannel somewhere. The downside of Fíli being drunk was that he flirted quite a lot with anyone he crossed paths with – he even propositioned a threesome with Legolas and Gimli at some point, who just patted him on the back and sent him on his way.

Kíli was clearly jealous at some point, but no one seemed to notice. He was the only sober one, after all, although Legolas looked oddly sober too, just a little more flamboyant than before, but he drank more than Fíli had. They ate pizza when it arrived but once they finished, Legolas and Gimli retired for the night. Legolas gave them a lewd wink that didn’t leave anything for their imagination. Fíli made Kíli dance with him at some point, and Kíli could swear Fíli was blatantly flirting with him. His smile, the way he got too close and swayed his hips just so, the way he would touch Kíli… these weren’t brotherly touches. They were close and they constantly invaded each other’s spaces, they hugged and even cuddled together, but it was never like this.

With time, some people went to spare rooms or left. Kíli was sitting on the couch checking his phone with one hand while the other stroked Fíli’s now mostly undone hair since Fíli’s head was on his lap as his brother took a well-deserved nap. Then Aragorn was closing the door to the last people still in the house and came to them. “Better you two head up to a spare bedroom. There’s aspirin in the bathroom if he needs it when he waked up, ‘kay?” Kíli nodded and started shaking Fíli’s shoulder gently to wake him up. When Fíli’s eyes fluttered open, Kíli smiled at him.

“Let’s go to a room, sleepyhead.” Fíli nodded and stretched, still lying on the couch, a moan escaping his lips when he popped some sore muscles – which was highly unfair, in Kíli’s opinion. He then sat on the couch and petted Kíli’s thigh tenderly.

“Can you get me some water?” His voice was a bit hoarse from all the singing and dancing. Kíli stood up and went to the kitchen, bringing a couple of water bottles with him. Fíli drank a whole bottle in one go before taking the other and standing up. “I hope we don’t stumble across Gimli and Legolas. Last couple of parties I entered their room just to see them butt naked on the bed sleeping.” He shivered at the memory and Kíli tried to stifle a laugh as much as he could so he wouldn’t wake up the rest of the house.

Fortunately, the first room they entered was empty and Fíli already started removing his clothes so he could lie on the bed wearing only his pants. Kíli followed his brother’s idea, undressing and lying on the bed beside Fíli. It was a huge bed, but they still scooted closer to the middle so they could feel each other’s warmth under the covers.

“Lemme finish undoing your braids, Fee. Then you can do mine.” Fíli hummed in agreement and turned his back to Kíli, who brought his hands to Fíli’s silky blond hair. Kíli tried to just undo his brother’s hair, but he couldn’t help but run his fingers through his brother’s locks, which earned him a happy sigh from Fíli. “Done. You do me, now.” Kíli said once he was finished and Fíli promptly turned so he could start working on Kíli’s braids. Kíli also turned on his side, his back to Fíli, so his brother could have better access. After some time of Fíli fumbling with his hair, Kíli felt his brother stop, but before he could turn or ask if he was finished, Kíli felt a kiss on his shoulder. “Fee?”

“I’ve missed you.” Fíli replied, kissing the same spot again. It wasn’t a brotherly kiss, a light and quick peck on his skin; the kiss lingered, Fíli’s mouth slightly parted and moist. There was nothing fraternal about the kiss and Kíli turned so he could see Fíli and make sure that he wasn’t reading too much into it. Fíli snuggled closer, mouthing at Kíli’s neck next, giving sloppy kisses wherever was closer to him. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“I miss you all the time as well.” Kíli whispered and brought a hand to cup Fíli’s face, tilting his head back a little so they could look into each other’s eyes. They spent a good minute just staring into each other’s eyes and Kíli couldn’t take it anymore. He leant forward and Fíli sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his hands to rest on Kíli’s chest. It was natural to kiss Fíli after that. It was just a press of the lips at first, but soon Fíli was probing his tongue into his mouth and Kíli eagerly opened his lips to lick into Fíli’s mouth, taste his tongue and suck and bite at his lower lip.

Fíli sighed again and Kíli brought a hand to Fíli’s hip and brought their chests and crotches together and Kíli moaned into the kiss when he noticed Fíli’s cock was warm inside his underwear and growing harder and warmer by the second. Kíli got rock hard in an instant after that and he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on his brother’s hip as he thrust his hips forward, eliciting a moan out of Fíli.

They kissed for a long time, unhurriedly, but there was something so potent in their kiss that made them feel light headed. Kíli had wanted to kiss his older brother since he could remember, but this was better than any fantasy or dream the boy could muster. Aside from the wonderful slide of their tongues together and the soft brush of Fíli’s goatee against his bare skin was deliciously exciting. Their hips still moved together, but it was a slow, sensual dance between their bodies instead of the mindless rutting that Kíli hoped they’d end up with.

It was only when Fíli’s hand sneaked its way down his brother’s back and grabbed a handful of Kíli’s arse that things got heated. Kíli pushed Fíli so he was lying on his back and he made quick work of taking off his, and then Fíli’s, pants, throwing them off the bed and staring at Fíli. They spent the longest time just looking at each other. Fíli’s hands went to Kíli’s chest and Kíli was proud of himself for having grown so much chest hair. He didn’t have as much as Fíli, but he knew that when he was Fíli’s age, he’d probably have just as much chest hair. When their eyes dropped to their cocks, Fíli’s mouth got dry and Kíli felt himself ready to blow his load, as if this was the first time he had a hard on. Kíli managed to contain himself, though, just barely and he lied on top of Fíli, one leg between Fíli’s.

Their eyes met once more as they moaned at the contact of each other’s thighs pressed against their dicks. They didn’t need words to express how they felt for each other; they had always been able to have silent conversations with only a look in their eyes, and now it was no different. That was, until Fíli spoke.

“I want you to fuck me.” And obviously enough – or so Kíli thought – Kíli came with a moan as he bit hard on Fíli’s neck, making his brother moan as well. When he let go of the flesh between his teeth, though, he was embarrassed beyond himself.

“Shit! Fee, I’m so sorry!” Fíli, however, only smiled fondly and brought Kíli back for a deep kiss and Kíli sighed into it in ecstasy.

“’s okay. Think you can get hard again as you stretch me open?” Kíli’s dick didn’t need any more prompting and valiantly twitched against Fíli’s thigh. The older brother smirked as he moved on the bed, still a bit slow and uncoordinated due to his drunken state, but he managed to reach the bedside table and open the drawer without any incidents. It took him a while to fish some lube and a condom and he handed it to Kíli, who was gaping at him. “Aragorn knows what happens in his parties, so he prefers everyone to be safe than sorry.” Fíli explained quite eloquently as he lied back down on the bed. “You know how to do it?”

Kíli didn’t, but he nodded anyway. Even though he had wanked to gay porn, as Fíli had pointed out earlier, he had never really had interest in playing with his arsehole, but he thought it shouldn’t be so difficult. He had fingered and fucked a girl before, so Kíli honestly believed that, with the right amount of lube, he would be able to do this. God, he hoped he didn’t fuck up.

Squirting some lube on his fingers – perhaps more lube than necessary –, Kíli sat on his knees in between Fíli’s legs, who willingly opened them more, setting his feet on the bed so Kíli would have more space to work on him. Kíli looked between Fíli’s legs and he could feel his cock already hardening again, but fuck. His brother was gorgeous spread up on the bed like that; his golden hair making a halo around his head, his pupils blown out in lust, his chest moving as he breathed, his hard cock lying on his stomach, his balls so deliciously heavy and his hole clenching around nothing, already waiting for a cock to fill it up.

With a shudder, Kíli finally brought his fingers to Fíli’s hole and he gasped when he felt the muscle twitching against his finger. He teased the rim with the point of a finger, just feeling it before pressing slightly, just enough for the tip of it to slide inside and Fíli sighed in relief, eyes closing momentarily. Kíli looked at Fíli’s pleased face, but waited until his brother opened his eye before he could continue inserting his finger. There was only a small resistance, but Fíli quickly relaxed and accepted the finger with ease. Kíli’s finger was snuggly wrapped by the muscles and he already imagined how it’d feel around his cock and he sighed as he started moving his finger in and out, seeing what Fíli liked best.

“Another, Kee.” Fíli whined, and Kíli wondered if it was too soon, but he guessed his brother knew better, so he slowly added a second finger. Again, the resistance was too little and Fíli’s insides accepted him promptly. A thought crossed Kíli’s head then that maybe Fíli was used to doing this, which was why he was accepting Kíli’s finger so easily. However, he chased the jealousy away when he remembered himself it didn’t work like that. If Fíli’s hole was eagerly swallowing Kíli’s fingers, it was because Fíli was aroused to the point in which his body was relaxed enough to do this and the new thought brought a wave of warmth through him.

Kíli started stretching Fíli with both fingers, opening them a couple of times before thrusting them in and out. He moved his wrist around until he brushed his fingers against Fíli’s prostate, earning him the most delicious moan of his own name and Kíli just wanted to fuck him already, but he knew he couldn’t. When Fíli asked for more, Kíli added a third finger and there was more resistance this time, but not enough to hurt Fíli, it seemed, since the blond was gasping and groaning and moaning; all sounds of pleasure, Kíli could tell after a life hearing all sorts of sounds coming out of his brother’s mouth – and wasn’t it thrilling that now he was getting to hear Fíli moan?

“’m ready, Kee. Fuck me already.” Fíli complained, and Kíli couldn’t have that. He took his fingers out of his brother and fumbled with the condom package, but it seemed he couldn’t open with his fingers with lube in them. Sawing his brother’s struggles, Fíli sat on the bed and took the condom from him and opened it, rolling it on Kíli’s hard length and pumping it a couple of times before taking the lube and spreading some on it, stroking Kíli while he did so. Kíli could only hold his breath and force himself not to come so soon, but soon enough Fíli was letting go of his cock. “Lie down.” Fíli’s voice was alluring and Kíli nodded dumbly and lied on the bed, watching as Fíli got on his knees before straddling his hips.

Oh, fuck. Fíli was going to ride him, wasn’t he? That was so hot.

Fíli took hold of Kíli’s cock and positioned it on his loosened hole and slowly, but gradually, he lowered himself on that magnificent length, moaning as he did so. Fíli wanted to close his eyes and relish on the feeling of being filled, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Kíli, too afraid he’d miss this and he couldn’t miss a second of it. Kíli was groaning and breathing with difficulty, but he brought both hands to Fíli’s hips and held it tightly in an attempt to focus on anything else that wasn’t coming that instant.

Once Fíli was completely seated on his lap, they stared at each other for a moment before Kíli propped himself on his elbows and sat down, kissing Fíli deeply for a moment before Fíli started riding his cock. It was slow at first, Fíli would rise on his knees and then fall back on his cock, moaning beautifully as he did so. Kíli, unable to keep his hands to himself, found his hands mapping Fíli’s body – his back, chest, thighs, everything within reach. His mouth couldn’t stop either and he kissed Fíli’s neck and shoulder, biting and sucking at the skin, wanting to mark his brother, make him remember this after he left for London the next day.

Fíli, in turn, held Kíli’s shoulder tightly as he used the extra help to move when his legs grew a little tired. His head was thrown back, moaning wantonly as Kíli worked on the skin of his neck and shoulder, his cock rubbing against both their bellies and it was exhilarating to be fucked like this, with so much love and devotion in every touch. Fíli started moving faster, the feeling of a cock splitting him open was the best in the world and he needed more. He could feel his orgasm start to build and Kíli’s breathing became laboured, his grip on his body grew even tighter and Fíli knew Kíli was feeling the same.

After Kíli was satisfied with his kisses, bites and sucks on Fíli’s skin, he took a moment to relish in the sight of many marks on his brother’s skin and many would be easily hidden by his hair, although said hair was now completely thrown over Fíli’s shoulders and back and Kíli brought a hand to the end of it, just below the middle of Fíli’s back. He brought his hand up until he was tugging the hair on the nape of his brother’s hair, moving his head just so and making Fíli moan louder at the way Kíli was manhandling his head to kiss and bite at his lips.

Even though Kíli had had sex before, it had been nothing like this. It had been good, but what Fíli and him were sharing was perfection. It wasn’t just the tight heat enveloping his cock that was great, or the way Fíli’s sweaty skin felt under the palm of his hands, or even the taste of his brother’s mouth and skin. It wasn’t just the way Fíli closed his eyes in ecstasy and threw his head back, or the way he looked back at Fíli with half lidded eyes, hair falling around his face as he did so. It wasn’t just the moans, the way Fíli gasped his name and held his shoulders as if his life depended on it. It was the raw love that they shared, that Kíli could see in every little thing they were sharing. The love in Fíli’s eyes were enough to burn this whole town and Kíli yearned for it, wanted all of it, wanted it again and again. Kíli knew he was getting addicted and he wasn’t even worried about that.

After all, he loved Fíli. He had loved his brother for as long as he can remember and he had wanted to kiss and fuck Fíli since he hit puberty. His first erection had been due to Fíli, and most of them over the years had happened because of him as well. And now his cock was literally inside his brother.

The thought made his balls tighten up and he knew he was going to come soon, so he held Fíli closer to him as his brother continued his wild riding. “Gonna come, Fee.” He warned, arms wrapping around Fíli’s waist while Fíli’s wrapped themselves around Kíli’s neck.

“’m close too.” Fíli managed to speak in between gasps and moans, but Kíli’s cock was hitting perfectly on his prostate and his cock was getting just enough friction between their stomachs to tip him over the edge, and he came with a loud gasp. Kíli fucked into Fíli three more times before coming as well, but instead of yelling Fíli’s name, Kíli bit down on Fíli’s neck, making his brother writhe and moan as the feeling.

Fíli’s insides were clenching on Kíli’s cock and it was good for a while, but then it became too much. Fíli must have noticed the slight discomfort because he rose his hips just enough for Kíli’s cock to slip out and then Kíli laid back on the bed, still holding Fíli close. Fíli tugged the sheets so it was covering them. Kíli’s hand was running up and down Fíli’s back and Fíli was kissing Kíli’s chest, where his head was resting. Nothing could be more perfect.

“I love you, Fee.” Kíli whispered, eyes closing with the heaviness of sleep, but he heard his brother before he fell asleep.

“I love you, Kee.” Kíli slept with a smile on his face.

 

The next morning, Legolas woke up with his boyfriend kissing his forehead tenderly, just how he often did whenever they slept together. He smiled before even opening his eyes and the next kiss was to his lips and Legolas eagerly opened his mouth, not caring about their morning breath – not when he had the love of his life there willing to wake him up with soft kisses. However, before things escalated, Gimli pushed away and Legolas pouted and opened his eyes.

“Legs, we need to take Fíli and Kíli home. Remember that Kíli goes back to London today?” Legolas woke up more at the reminder and he sat on the back, fumbling with his phone to check the time. He sighed in relief when he realized they weren’t late.

“Why don’t you go make us some coffee while I try to find them?” Gimli nodded and the both of them stood up to put on their clothes back. Once they were done, they kissed once more before leaving the room, Gimli to go downstairs to the kitchen and Legolas to find the brothers.

He opened many of the rooms, avoiding only Aragorn’s, until he finally found them, but what he saw made his blood run cold. Fíli was lying on top of Kíli and while the sheets were covering most of them, Legolas could see their clothes – underwear included – lying scattered on the floor. Not to mention the thick smell of sex that made things ever more obvious. He walked to the bed and shook Fíli’s shoulder, but when that didn’t wake him up, Legolas pulled at his hair, which made Fíli hiss in pain, but at least he woke up.

“What the fuck did you do?” Legolas whispered, looking at Kíli, who was still sleeping – drool falling out of his mouth as he slept with his mouth open. Fíli’s eyes widened and he quickly got out of bed.

“Oh, God.” He was going to be sick. Did he really…? Yes, he did. He could feel a bit of lube on his ass and slowly the memories of the night before came back. The headache from the hungover wasn’t even bothering Fíli in that moment. “Oh, God.” He repeated, a hand going to his mouth, tears prickling his eyes. He looked at Legolas at a loss and his friend shook his head.

“Go to the bathroom. Gimli will take him to your place so he can grab his things and then drive him to the airport.” Legolas whispered as he took Fíli’s clothes from the floor and handed them to the other man. Fíli didn’t even look at the clothes he was given. He simply nodded and fled to the bathroom on the end of the hall, thankful that there was no one in the way to see him – and witness what a perverted, sick bastard he was. Legolas, on the other hand, was torn. This wasn’t normal, but he couldn’t just turn his back to his friend. He needed to at least hear his side of the story, give him the benefit of the doubt. He sighed and walked to the bed again, shaking Kíli. “Kíli, wake up.” Kíli groaned but blinked his eyes open. Legolas tried to smile, but he felt like he was grimacing. “Put on your clothes, we’ll be leaving soon.” At that, Kíli seemed more awake.

“Where’s Fíli?” Kíli asked as he sat on the bed, looking around but not seeing his brother there. Legolas averted his eyes when he noticed the dried come on the boy’s belly, so he did the same as he had done with Fíli and started picking up his clothes.

“Fíli’s not feeling well. Dress up. I’ll be waiting outside.” He left the clothes on the bed and got out of the room before Kíli got out of bed. He had already seen Fíli’s dick today and he didn’t want to see any other right now, not with what was happening. Legolas waited by the door, but Kíli was done in a flash, ready to go search for his brother, Legolas was sure. However, Legolas couldn’t let this happen. Legolas took Kíli’s arm in his and dragged him downstairs. “Do you drink coffee? Gimli’s making us some. Hopefully there’ll be toast as well. When is your flight?” Kíli looked over his shoulder, but the house was too big for him to figure out where Fíli was.

“At one. I should get there by noon.” Kíli commented and Legolas nodded. “I drink coffee.” He answered belatedly and Legolas continued chattering until they reached the kitchen. Gimli had already set four mugs and Legolas sat Kíli down in front of one of them.

“Gimli, love, could you come here?” Kíli squinted his eyes as he saw Legolas and Gimli leaving the kitchen, so he got up and as quietly as he could he listened to them talking. “Can you take Kíli back to Fíli’s dorm and then take him to the airport?” Even though Legolas was asking, he was already giving the keys to his car to his boyfriend.

“Sure. What about you and Fíli?” Gimli frowned, clearly confused and a little doubtful of his boyfriend’s intentions. Legolas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fíli’s sick, must have drunk too much. I’ll stay to make sure he’s okay, but Kíli can’t miss his plane. It’s already—“ Legolas stopped as he pulled out his phone and checked the time. “—ten thirty. He has an hour and a half to get to the airport.” Gimli nodded in understanding. “Also, make sure he takes a shower, will you?” Gimli frowned in confusion again and returned to the kitchen to gather Kíli, but the boy got out of the kitchen and gave Legolas a look.

“I can’t leave without saying goodbye to Fíli.” He was outraged that the blond would even consider this, but Legolas shook his head.

“He’s not well, Kíli. I understand you’ll miss your brother, but he wouldn’t forgive us if we didn’t take care of you. Please go with Gimli. I’ll tell Fíli you said goodbye and you can call him when you land to let him know you arrived safely.” Legolas smiled fondly and Kíli was torn in doing as he was told and go upstairs again. He _would_ be late if he didn’t leave, but he had had sex with Fíli the night before and he couldn’t help but think it was odd that his brother wasn’t in bed with him.

“Lemme just say goodbye.” Kíli begged, turning on his puppy dog eyes, and Legolas sighed, nodding. Kíli didn’t consider this a win, because Legolas was leading the way upstairs and he doubted he would leave him and Fíli alone long enough for them to talk. But if he could have a hug from Fíli, that would be good enough.

They walked to the end of the hall and Legolas knocked on the door. “Fíli, Kíli wants to say goodbye.” Instead of having the door opened, Kíli only heard retching and he winced. Legolas grimaced and looked at Kíli and they shared a look before Kíli put one hand on the door, as if Fíli could feel he was there.

“Fee, I really need to go. Please get better. I’ll call you when I get home.” Kíli spoke softly, but loudly enough so his voice could carry to the other side of the door. There was silence for a moment and then Fíli finally replied.

“Have a nice flight, Kee.” Fíli’s voice was hoarse and Kíli felt bad that his brother was in such a bad shape.

“I’ll see you when you go home for Summer break.” Kíli wasn’t expecting a reply, but Fíli just groaned before throwing up again. Legolas sighed and arched an eyebrow to Kíli. “Okay, I’m going.” He turned to go back to the kitchen but then he hesitated and looked at Legolas. “It was nice meeting you. Make sure my brother gets better, okay?” Legolas smiled fondly before nodding.

“I will. And it was a pleasure finally meeting you. We’ll see each other around.” Kíli nodded, trying to smile, but he was too upset that he didn’t get a hug from his brother before leaving. But he did what he had to do and left.

He’d have time to talk to Fíli when he got back in London, and they would be able to kiss and hug over Summer. He just had to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a kudo and comment!


End file.
